degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
After the beach incident, Eli had driven Clare home. They had stopped on the way home to grab a bite and talk so she could calm down. He felt terrible for what had happened. It wasn't fair that something this awful was happening to someone as great as Clare. She was like a ray of sunshine; no matter what was going on, she could brighten anything, make it all better. She could do anything. But watching her fall to the ground after her father had hit her had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to see in his life. It was all he had in him not to go after her father, but he knew that she had needed him. The hand print was still on her face so he went inside to grab a to-go order so they could eat in his car. She hardly said a word, he knew she was still embarassed. He wished she wouldn't be though. He cared about her, and he was willing to deal with her family to be with her, he needed her, and she needed him. "Clare, it's okay" He said softly. "How can you even want to be around me Eli? I don't even want to be around me." There were tears in her voice despite her efforts to keep them at bay. Eli put his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him so he could look into her eyes. "Because I like you Clare. And I think that I could love you someday. I want to be here for you. I want to be the one to dry your tears, no matter why you're crying. I want to see you smile and laugh. I want to be the one who gets to see your eyes sparkle." He said. "So clearly, due to my selfishness, I can't go anywhere. And I'm not letting you go. Not for anything Clare." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Eli, do you really mean all of that?" Clare asked. "Yes, I really do Clare." She smiled at him and scooted closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He layed his cheek on her soft hair and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her tears soak into his shirt. Clare couldn't believe what her parents had done. She was so angry at her father for the way he acted at the beach, that she didn't want to go home. She stopped to use a payphone and called her mom to let her know she was staying the night at Alli's. "Okay, honey. I'm so sorry about today, I don't know what he was thinking. Just make sure to come home tomorrow okay?" "Okay mom." "I love you Sweetie." "I love you too mom" Clare answered. She hung up the phone and called Alli. "Alli?" She asked. "Hey Clare, what's up?" Alli asked. "Alli, can I stay the night at your house tonight? I can't go home right now I just can't. I'll explain everything later." "Yea Clare no problem, do you need a ride? Where are you?" She asked with concern in her voice. "No, Eli's gonna drop me off. I'll be over there in a little bit. Thank you so much Alli." Clare said. "No problem Clare. What are friends for?" Clare hung up and went back to the car. "Everything all set?" Eli asked. "Yea, I just need to stop at home to grab a few things." Clare answered. "No problem" Eli responded. He drove over to her house and asked if she wanted him to come in with her. "No it's ok" She said. "I'll be right back." "Okay" Eli replied. Clare quietly opened the door and walked upstairs, careful not to stomp on the ground. She opened her door and there on her bed, was her father. "Hi Clare" He said. "What do you want?" She demanded heading to her closet. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you Clare, I swear. I don't know what came over me. Your mother and I had been arguing and I was still upset when you two came over." He explained. "So what, am I supposed to walk on eggshells around you Dad?! Just because you and mom are fighting doesn't mean you can bring me into it. I'm already way more involved in this than I should be." She said as she started packing clothes. "Clare honey I'm sorry, it'll never happen again. I love you" He pleaded. "Whatever Dad. I'm not the one you need to fix things with. Where's mom huh?" She demanded. At her father's blank stare, she scoffed and walked out of the room. She ran downstairs and hopped into Eli's hearse. "Got everything?" He asked. "Yep." She answered. "Let's go." As they drove away she looked back and saw her father on the front stoop staring after the car. Category:Blog posts